


I'm alright

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mentions of break ups, One Shot, juliette central, past Nick/Juliette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: It had been a couple of weeks since Juliette last saw Nick, it had been a couple of months since she had left him and he'd moved out. After three years of being together, she just couldn't handle all of the Grimm stuff anymore; she was fed up of the lonely nights, the cancelled dinners and the constant worry. They both thought that they could go back to normal after her memories returned but they both had to agree neither one's hearts were in the same place anymore, it had been a mutual agreement to split and despite how much they cried and told each other how much they still loved each other, they just knew it couldn't work between them anymore.She began focusing on work a lot more to try and get herself into a new routine so when her friends suggested a night out she had to agree.Which is what lead her here; sat in a nice restaurant with her three closest friends, staring at her ex-boyfriend who was sat a handful of tables away with his friend, Monroe.





	I'm alright

**Author's Note:**

> so any mistakes are my own because this is something i wrote on my 6am bus to college one morning and has been sat in my notes for months, so here it is all being published and what not and i apologise already for the bad writing style and if things don't make a whole lot of sense because i was sleepy writing it but its got our fave boys being cute af so...
> 
> all oc's are literally just names

It had been a couple of weeks since Juliette last saw Nick, it had been a couple of months since she had left him and he'd moved out. After three years of being together, she just couldn't handle all of the Grimm stuff anymore; she was fed up of the lonely nights, the cancelled dinners and the constant worry. They both thought that they could go back to normal after her memories returned but they both had to agree neither one's hearts were in the same place anymore, it had been a mutual agreement to split and despite how much they cried and told each other how much they still loved each other, they just knew it couldn't work between them anymore.

She began focusing on work a lot more to try and get herself into a new routine so when her friends suggested a night out she had to agree.

Which is what lead her here; sat in a nice restaurant with her three closest friends, staring at her ex-boyfriend who was sat a handful of tables away with his friend, Monroe.

Only, he didn't seem to be there for just a friendly meal, they seemed to be on a _date_? She couldn't even remember the last time she went on an actual date with Nick and she couldn't blame him for wanting to move on but she couldn't wrap her head around Monroe.

"What are you staring at, Jules?" Sophie asked, Juliette turned her head and she smiled,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." the last thing she wanted right now was her friends to spot Nick and begin questioning everything,

"Come on, you've been zoned out for the past ten minutes, what was it?" Sophie followed where her friend had been looking, Juliette noticed when she spotted the pair because her smile dropped, "Is that Nick... with a _guy_?"

"What?" Maggie asked, both her and Tara turning their heads to look for her ex, Juliette put her head in her hands and sighed at their shocked gasps, "Who is he with?"

"I don't know, but he's kinda cute... Think Nick would give me his number?" Tara said, Juliette sighed louder and her friends turned to look at her, "What?"

"I don't think Nick is here as friends," Sophie said before Juliette could even open her mouth, "I think he's on a date." she looked up to see her friends shocked faces,

"And you're okay with this?" Maggie asked,

"Why shouldn't I be?" Juliette raises an eyebrow, "Nick and I split up, I left _him_  so he had every right to move on."

"But isn't it weird? You two were together years and now, after only a couple of months, he's parading his new piece around who happens to be a dude."

Juliette took her friends words into consideration, she's right; she should feel weird about all this. She looks over at the two guys at the other table and she felt her heart clench but not in the way she expected.

Nick was smiling, he was smiling wider than she'd ever seen him smile before. Monroe was talking animatedly and Nick was soaking up every word, looking at him like he was the only person in the world. She watched as he reached into his pocket, only breaking eye contact with Monroe for a minute before pulling out and placing some form of jewellery box on the table. Juliette watched as Monroe opened it, going silent for a moment before pulling out some form a watch and she didn't really get why he was so ecstatic about a watch but then she remembered clocks were Monroe's thing and she wanted to tear her eyes away as Nick put it on his wrist and pressed a kiss to his hand, holding it in his own. She felt like she was walking in on a moment she shouldn't be.

"Should we go confront him?" Sophie asked, Juliette released the breath she didn't even realise she was holding and looked away from the loving scene in front of her.

"No, leave him."

"You have tears in your eyes, would you like to leave?" Maggie asked calmly,

"No, I'm not sad... I'm okay, it's just, he looks so happy and I feel happy."

"Your ex, the guy you once told me was the love of your life, is sat across from us with another man, clearly on a date and you're happy?" Tara raised an eyebrow, "That makes no sense."

"I love him, of course I do and I always will and I know he's the same but I'm just not _in_  love with him anymore, I know that now," Juliette said, "It sounds stupid but I'm glad he's moved on, he's too good to be alone and Monroe always made him happy."

"Do you think he was cheating?" Sophie asked, quickly getting kicked by Maggie under the table, "Ow! I was only saying!"

"Well don't." Maggie snapped,

"I agree with Maggie, Nick isn't like that; he probably didn't even fully notice his feelings for him until after we split up." Juliette looked back over at Nick and Monroe, Nick was paying and it looked like Monroe was putting up some form of a fuss. Nick laughed and turned his head slightly, locking eyes with Juliette she noticed his smile fading and suddenly felt guilty, especially when Monroe turned around to see what Nick was looking at and he looked _scared_ , like he was doing something wrong. Juliette smiled at them both, giving them a little thumbs up. Nick smiled and Juliette knew the look in his eyes said _thank you_. She couldn't help but smile when Nick took Monroe's attention back, saying something to him and kissing him gently before standing up and taking Monroe's hand in his own. Monroe stood up and grabbed his jacket and followed Nick out of the restaurant, he smiled sheepishly at Juliette; she smiled back, noticing the way their fingers intertwined.

She followed them out and once the door shut behind them she turned back to her friends, all of them with soft looks on their faces.

"Well, that was..."

"Adorable." Maggie said, cutting Tara off,

"Yeah, it was," Juliette said, "He's really happy, both of them."

"I can't believe how well you're taking this Jules," Sophie put her hand on top of Juliette's, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Juliette smiled, Nick had someone else who could cope with the Grimm thing, someone who could be there for him in ways she couldn't and that's all that matters, "Yeah, I'm alright."


End file.
